Dejado atrás
by Esteicy
Summary: Ellos se fueron y Rocket se quedó atrás, llorando al sentirse nuevamente solo, pero esto no había acabado y no era momento para lamentarse/ Este fanfic participa en el Reto #22: "Las posibilidades de Strange" del foro La Torre Stark/


**Dis:** Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Marvel y Disney.

 **Hola amigos de FF, aquí vengo con un fic inspirado en la más reciente entrega de Marvel Studios, es decir, Infinity War, advierto que contiene spoilers que ya muchos deben conocer.**

 **Lo cierto es que las muertes no me terminaron de afectar tanto como a la mayoría porque es evidente que varios de esos personajes volverán, pero mi pena terminó encontrando lugar en uno de los personajes que quedó vivo y se trata de Rocket, el único Guardián de la Galaxia que quedó atrás.**

 **Los Guardianes eran una familia, al final de la segunda película dejan muy en claro lo importantes que son los unos para los otros, Rocket es un personaje que pasó de ser reacio y egoísta a verdaderamente preocuparse y querer a sus compañeros, no me puedo imaginar lo desgarrador que debe ser para él ver que su familia ya no está, que se encuentra solo nuevamente y en un planeta desconocido, en especial recordando el dolor que demostró cuando perdió a Groot o cuando creyó que perderían a Quill.**

 **Por eso escribí esta pequeña escena ambientada justo después de que Groot se desintegrara ante él, espero les guste.**

* * *

"Yo soy Groot"

Las palabras de Groot seguían flotando en el ambiente mientras las patas de Rocket se mantenían alargadas intentando alcanzar a alguien que ya no estaba ahí, alguien que se había esfumado ante sus ojos sin que él pudiera hacer algo.

Lentamente se dejó caer de rodillas todavía en shock, el lugar se vio rodeado por un asfixiante silencio, ese que ocurre cuando ya nadie sabe qué decir, cuando las palabras han pasado a ser totalmente inútiles. Habían perdido, sin todos importar sus esfuerzos al final ese titán desquiciado había cumplido su propósito y se había llevado incontables vidas con él…Groot incluido.

Su mirada se nubló por una cortina de lágrimas que no encontraba su momento para caer, negó con la cabeza pensando que esto no podía estarle pasando, _no de nuevo_ , ya había perdido a Groot una vez hace algunos años, cuando en honrado sacrificio había dado su vida para protegerlo a él y a los demás Guardianes.

Para honrarlo había salvado un brote del que nació después un nuevo bebé, una siguiente generación que llevaría el legado de su amigo caído y a la que no iba a perder tan fácil esta vez. Rocket lo había jurado por la memoria de su camarada, él cuidaría a ese pequeño a como dé lugar…pero ahora, al final de la batalla no pudo hacer nada ¡Él juró protegerlo y falló!

Cerró los ojos sintiendo las tibias lágrimas deslizarse por su pelaje, se abrazó temblando un poco mientras débiles sollozos lo estremecían. No sólo había perdido a Groot, los demás tampoco estaban ahí, Quill y los demás habían ido a impedir que Thanos obtuviera la Gema, pero si ese bastardo las tenía todas ¿qué le había pasado a ellos?

Quería creer que estaban bien, intentaba desesperadamente convencerse de que en cualquier momento llegarían en la nave, sanos y salvos; Quill con su sentido del humor extraño, Gamora con su medida calma, Drax con su extrema honestidad, Mantis con su sonrisa infantil y hasta esa loca de Nebula con su mirada fría…ahora más que nunca necesitaba todo eso, necesitaba sentir que no estaba solo, que la familia por la que tanto esperó no se había desvanecido así nada más, que ellos no lo habían dejado atrás, pero una dolorosa certeza en el fondo de su corazón le susurraba que abandonara toda esperanza.

Lloró con más fuerza al saberse solo nuevamente, su temor más grande se hacía realidad y sentía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo, se sentía vacío, adolorido y tremendamente inútil ¡¿Por qué mierda no lo llevó a él también?! No entendía el propósito de seguir atorado en ese mundo si ni siquiera pudo salvar a quienes eran más importantes para él.

Thor veía la escena desde una respetuosa distancia, en su garganta sentía un nudo que llegaba a ser doloroso, a pesar del poco tiempo que había compartido con aquel Guardián empatizaba profundamente con su dolor y perdida. Presionó los puños en ademán de impotencia, esto no podía quedarse así, costara lo que costara era necesario atrapar al culpable de todo esto y hacerle pagar por sus crímenes, en vista de que él no había podido evitarlo.

Se tragó su culpa como el más amargo de los venenos, no había tiempo para eso, ahora los sobrevivientes de la masacre necesitaban su momento para llorar a los caídos, así que con lentitud se sentó a su lado y lo miró de reojo.

—Rocket —no más apodos, este era el momento para ser respetuoso—. Lo lamento.

—¿Y eso qué? —respondió con la voz impregnada en una adolorida rabia.

Thor presionó los labios y bajó la mirada, sabía que las palabras ahora valían menos que nada ¿de qué sirven las disculpas ante la pérdida de los que amas? Ahora necesitaba acciones, y eso le ofrecería.

—Esto todavía no se acaba Rocket —el mapache lo miró de soslayo.

—¿Qué más queda? —preguntó con debilidad.

—Thanos sigue suelto con las gemas y es nuestro deber detenerlo —se puso de pie y extendió la mano hacia él—. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

—¿Estas demente? ¡Es imposible! Moriremos igual que ellos —dijo pesimista señalando el campo de batalla.

—En ese caso moriremos con honor y podrás reunirte con los tuyos —reafirmó sin retirar la mano.

Rocket lo meditó por unos segundos, es cierto que se sentía desesperanzado y sin energía, pero al mismo tiempo creía que si lo habían dejado ahí al menos debería llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para hacer pagar a ese bastardo púrpura, esa una mejor forma de honrar a sus amigos que llorando como un niño tirado en el suelo.

Sonriendo de lado miró al dios a los ojos y tomó su mano, Thor percibió en la mirada del mapache un brillo especial y triste, era la determinación de un guerrero que estaba dispuesto a todo… _porque ya no le queda nada que perder_.

—Lo haré, Thor —dijo volteando hacia el cielo—. Mientras haya uno de nosotros en pie, esta maldita Galaxia seguirá teniendo a sus Guardianes —prometió con solemnidad, sabiendo que esa frase era algo que Quill diría, porque sonaba estúpida.

Se dio el lujo de soltar una risa por ese pensamiento antes de encaminarse hacia los demás, había trabajo por hacer.

* * *

 **Espero haber transmitido bien el sentimiento y haberles hecho esbozar aunque fuera una pequeña mueca de dolor(?).**

 **Cualquier comentario que quieran dejar será agradecido, gracias por leer.**

 **Nos vemos~**


End file.
